Role Holder Children
by Kawaii Youkai Hime
Summary: summary in 1st chapter.might not be all that great though.
1. Chapter 1

Role holder children

Summary: Alice's cat, Dinah, falls into wonderland, and straight into the circus tent. Undetected by circus children. Since she understands English, she overheard what the joker brothers were talking about not that far from her. They were talking about turning Alice into a child with a magical potion. Dinah remembers the missing child. They wanted to see how she acted as a child. All of the role holders were coming to party at the circus that night. Dinah gets mad and forms a plan to stop the joker brothers. The role holders turn into children eventually.(may not be that great of a summary, I know. But I'm sure u get the idea)

"Meow" Dinah mewed at her owners. They were so caught up in the fact that their daughter was never coming back, that they keep forgetting to feed Dinah. Every time she tried begging, they turned away and went in their rooms. Not even Lorina remembered to fill the kitty bowl. Before Alice 'mysteriously' disappeared, Lorina always filled her Kitty bowl. Day and night. Dinah was sure that if she ran away and never came back, that it would teach her owners a lesson they will never forget. It was mean, yes, but it had to be done. Dinah mewed one last time before sneaking out the open window in Edith's room.

Dinah ventured through the forest for an hour or so before laying down by a shady tree. She then started taking a nap.

Once Dinah woke up, she decided to walk further through the forest. She heard a roar. The roar of a bear. Twigs were breaking and she though he was getting closer. She has to get out of there before the bear gets to her and eats her for dinner. If she's eaten, her life's over. She looked back and the bear was in view and charging for her. She ran so fast that just didn't notice she was coming towards a small hole in the ground. Oblivious to the hole, she fell. (Of course)

She was panicking, but she didn't yell out. She did look down though. And what she saw was a bright light at the bottom. Then everything went black for her.

When she awoke, she was in a large pile of dry peanuts. Dinah became alert when she heard voices.

Dinah spit out some peanuts that snuck a way in her mouth when she fell. "It's still a good idea though" A voice said. "Yeah, I know." Another voice grunted. "Just put it in her fruit punch ok?" The first voice said. "You don't think I remember the f****** plan b******?" The second voice half yelled. "Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist black. Just wait for my signal. The one known as black mumbled something mean before walking away. "I guess I'll feed the elephants" The first voice mumbled. Dinah realized that elephants are the only animals she knows of that eat peanuts and she was stuck in a small pile of them. She saw an opening in the tent and made a dash for it. "A cat ?" White gasped. "Boris" white grumbled before chasing Dinah. Dinah looked back and the white joker was nowhere to be seen. She slowed down. When she turned to look in front of her, Dinah was facing a pair of black boots. Then she looked up at the joker's face. "Why hello there Boris." White said with a smile. Dinah hissed at him and tried scratching him, but only ended up getting kicked a few feet back. She mewed before blacking out.

A/N: For those who wants to find out to Alice's precious cat, Dinah , you should click the button below. And type some encouraging words. Will Dinah escape the clutches of the jokers?


	2. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Very Soon I Will Be Posting A New Story. Now I Know You May Be Thinking, 'But You're Still Gonna Work On The Others Right? You Haven't Given Up?' For Those People, Oooooohhhhhh, Don't Be Ridiculous. I May Have Left Them Alone For Awhile But I'd Never Give Up On Them. I've Been On A Bit Of A….Writers Block. All Will Be Explained In The First Chapter Of The New Story. You Can Either Read The Author's Note And Read The Story, Or Read The Author's Note And Leave The New Story Alone. Though I Do Suggest You Give It A Try, It Is Your Decision. If You Decide To Read It, Then You Can Leave A Review Or PM Me. Reviews Are Very Much Appreciated.

Thank You

Love You All

Sincerely,

Kawaii Youkai Hime.


End file.
